bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 10
We stood outside of the city's walls, marvelling at the architecture put into it. The walls were at least eight hundred feet tall, since they towered high enough to be brushed by the clouds. Not only was it's height a feat, but so was it's design. From what I saw, there were only gates that could allow anything into the city. Plus, from what I saw of this gate, it was built for war. Just by observing it at a distance, I could easily see the small system of gears that probably raised or closed the gate. It was pretty smart, from what I saw. If the gears are damaged, the gate will close. Well, that was just an observation. We walked up to the now open gate, only to be stopped by a guard just mere feet from the entrance. "Stop right there. We have to ask that you de-summon your unit." The guard explained, glaive at the ready. I reluctantly obliged, and de-summoned atro, in somewhat the same way that I would summon him, which I had read about. The guard nodded, and opened his mouth again to say something. "As city rules you cannot summon your unit or units until you are either in the arena or outside of the city boundaries." He tells me. I nod, and he gestures for me to continue walking, and I walk under the gate, into the city. The city seemed huge, and almost as advanced as the capital of the stromling resistance, the one that I was from.... I looked around, as I walked down the main path of the city. The city was nice, sure, but one building interested the most. It was a huge dome-shaped building, and seemed to have banners hanging all around, most with two blades crossing each other. I looked around again, to see if there were any people around, but saw none. It was strange, in my opinion. It was the middle of the day. I mean, unless these people were just vampires.... but those don't exist, right? Or are they real in this dimension? As I thought about this, I heard a crowd cheer from the building that I was looking at just moments ago. I then thought about the banners that were hanging around the building. Those banners were for battle.... that must mean..... the building was an arena? I dismissed the thought, and headed towards a small building with an "inn" sign hanging aside it. I stepped inside, and walked towards the front desk. I looked at the old man standing behind the desk, whom seemed quite....strange. he was fidgety, and seemed to be scared at the slightest sound, especially the sound from the door behind me shutting as I walked in. The man seemed like he was nervous about something, but I didn't bother to ask. I walked up to the desk, and asked to rent a room, which was surprisingly.... free. I asked why it was free, and the man replied, "because of the fact that you have been the first person in years to come in here during a custom arena battle." He says, sounding impressed. I shrugged, but was proud of myself for being able to identify the building correctly as an arena. But, yet again.... it was too obvious. I then thought about something. If this guy was an inn owner, he MUST know about the city. I asked him a stream of questions, which he gladly answered. I asked about the arena, and he explained the basic details. I then asked him if he had heard of someone named "mettias." The inn owner looked at me in surprise. "You haven't heard of the current arena's champion?" He asked, still surprised. I shook my head, and he explained mettias's story to me. I learned about how he was around during the time when summoners were not allowed to live freely, but then got lost in a forest, and was trapped in a curse, freezing him in time for a long time. Once he woke up, he went out and performed some pretty interesting feats, including becoming a champion of the arena in the city. I was impressed by this, and was actually surprised when the innkeeper told me that my room was across the hall from his. Soon, I finished with my wave of questions, and went off to my room in the inn. My mind was swimming with information. So much that at the moment I sat on the bed in the room, I was lost in thought, thinking of everything that I had just learned about the arena, and convinced myself to go as soon as possible. Category:Blog posts